


Take On Me

by Masked_Tactician



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, coffee dates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 22:32:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7592764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masked_Tactician/pseuds/Masked_Tactician
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rhett bumps into Link, quite literally</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Don't Know What I'm to Say

It’s a newly began Autumn day in North Carolina. There were leaves scattered across the sidewalks and streets, which would get crumpled under the shoes of those passing by. I had my earbuds in as I walk down the street, the Avett Brothers’ "I and Love and You" playing. I’m headed towards my favorite coffee place, Creek Coffee. The doors were perched open and I walk in. Instead of stepping into the shop, I bump into someone. It didn’t take long to register that I bumped their coffee so it splashed over them. I hear a very high-pitched noise over my music. In front of me is a soaked man with black hair and blue eyes. Luckily for him, he didn't wear white. I take out my earbuds. 

“I’m very sorry,” I apologize, “i should have been paying more attention.” The man looks up from his now-stained shirt at me. I smile awkwardly and he sighs. 

“It’s alright. I’ll just buy more coffee then run home to get another shirt.” he replies, a frown etched onto his face. He throws the almost empty cup away and goes up to the counter. He grabs some napkins and started to dab his shirt. I watch before deciding to make it up to him. The least I could do at the moment is pay for his order. I walk up next of him as he throws the dampened napkins away. He moves over the order station. He orders his drink and I cut in before he can confirm that it’s all he wants. I order a coffee with a few creams in it. I get out my wallet and pull out my debit card. I hand it to the girl. The man gives me a confused look as she swipes the card. She hands it back to me and I shove it back into my wallet. 

“What was that?” he asks me as the girl leaves to make our drinks. 

“I figured I could at least pay for your coffee. I could also lend you my sweater, so you don’t get cold, or something.” I offer. Before I realize what I just offered I see that he is looking at me as if i had two heads. He slowly nods, which I’m assuming that means he’s willing to take the sweater. I pull the pale blue sweater over my head and offer it to him. It isn’t too cold outside, it seems, but I’m still glad I choose to wear a long-sleeved shirt. I offer it to him and he takes it. He slides it on. The pale blue really brings out the darker blue in his eyes. 

“Rhett. Sorry again about not paying attention.” I introduce myself. 

“Link. Link Neal. And I think you’ve quite made up for it, no worries.” he replies. He gives me a big smile and I can’t help but smile back. I’m glad that he doesn’t seem too mad about everything. We talk for a few minutes until the girl calls out our drinks. We grab our drinks before walking towards the door. I stop a step behind him so he can go out first. He chuckles and walks out of the shop. I follow behind. 

“I, uh… I’ll see you around sometime?” I ask. I’m hoping that he’ll agree, or something of the sort. It would be a shame if we didn’t see each other after this. This town is small enough though, so I might see him walking around. His face is scrunched up in confusion. It didn't take long before he made a face that looks like he registered what I had offered. 

“Oh, sure! Here, let me…” he trails off. He put his coffee on one of those newspaper bins. He reaches into his back pocket to grab his wallet with the tip of his tongue peaking out of his mouth. He pulls out a card and hands it to me. “That has my number on it if you ever want to set up a hangout date.” I look over the card and smile. I look up again to see that he had already taken off. Can't say I blame him- I probably caused him some delay. I shove the card into my pocket before grabbing my earbuds. I put them in and slowly get back into the music. As I walk to work, I couldn't help but think about that man. He had the prettiest blue eyes I've ever seen, and that smile was so genuine. Maybe I'll bump into him again before I get the chance to contact him, but who knows?


	2. Today's Another Day to Find You

My alarm starts to beep angrily at me. I considered hitting snooze for the third time, but I know I should probably wake up. My hand pokes out of my blanket to hit whatever button makes the noise stop. Once I successfully hit the button, I sit up. The blanket pools around my waist. I look over at my alarm to see that it was already 9:38 a.m. Usually I get up earlier, but it was the weekend, which meant I could sleep until the cows come home. However, I do have things to do today. I get out of my almost too small bed and head over to my closet. I throw on just a t-shirt with some design on it, skinny jeans, and a button-up sweater. I grab my laundry basket and set it on my bed. I'll wash these clothes real quick, then I'll go grocery shopping. I grab my wallet and pick up my roll of quarters. Can't do laundry if you can't pay for it. I put my phone into my back pocket. I take the basket from my bed and head out of my apartment. I walk down the stairs carefully. I head to the laundry room and pick the first machine I see. I start stuffing the machine with clothes. Once I get to the pants i wore a few day ago, the card it poking out of the pocket. I grab it and examine it. 

"I've got to text Link!" I exclaim, gathering attention from the other few people there. They return to what they were doing after I muttered a quick apology. I grab my phone from my pocket. I put the number into my contacts list before sending a quick message. I don't know where that rush came from, but I do feel a bit bad for not texting him for a few days. That is, assuming that he was waiting for a message from me, but probably not. I finish putting my clothes into the machine and close the lid. I feed it a few of my quarters. It didn't take long for the machine to roar to life after I select my options. I put my basket on top of the machine before sitting down on one of the benches. I feel my phone vibrate and I take it out of my pocket. A message from Link. That seemed kind of fast. 

'Hey, Rhett! Nice to finally hear from you!' The message read. I smile widely. Maybe he did wait for me to text him, since I hadn't given him my number. My phone vibrates in my hand with a new message notification. 'Did you want to meet up at the park sometime today? Go for a little walky-walky?' 

I chuckle at his wording and start tapping at the phone's keyboard. 'Sure. I can be there by noon.' 

I waited for a reply, but it never came. I had finished my laundry, and started my grocery shopping. I kept asking myself if that wasn't the appropriate response, but it would result in me asking why I cared so much. I stand in the check-out line. I'm finally next after waiting about fifteen minutes. The cashier tries to scan everything at a quick pace, but has to slow down. She's trying at least. I pay for my moderate amount of groceries before walking out. I didn't have too many bags, which makes it easier on my walk home. I climb up the stairs leading to my apartment and set some of the bags down. I grab and unlock the door with one hand. I shove the key away and grab my the bags again. I walk inside. I start putting everything away. By the time that both my groceries and laundry were put away, it was already 11:23. Good timing, I figure. The park was only a twenty minute walk. I make sure I have my phone and my keys before leaving. There are more leaves on the ground then before, but a lot of them were crumpled up, or torn. I can hear small crackles under my feet with each step. I reach the park in a timely manner. I check my phone to see that I'm a few minutes early. I start to walk around, enjoying the scenery of the small park. 

"Rhett!" I hear behind me. I turn around to see Link walking up to me in a fast pace. He has on the biggest grin I've ever seen. I look him over. He has on a light teal jacket, a white shirt with a fox on it, and jeans. I decide that teal is my favorite color on him. "You were walking the wrong way! I was waiting over there for you." he says cheerily. He points to a bench that's close to the pond. I blink. Why didn't I notice him earlier?

"I'm sorry. How long were you waiting?" I ask. At this rate, I might end up apologizing to him every time we meet up. 

"Probably around a hour." he answers nonchalantly. My eyes grow wide. He was here for a hour? He just laughs. "Don't worry about it! I enjoyed watching the fish in the pond."

'Well, um, okay," I mumble, "Did you want to do anything specific?" 

Link shakes his head. He starts to walk on the path that leads around the park. I follow him and we start talking. Well, I listen, and he talks, but it's nice. It turns out that we have quite a lot in common. We both loving camping, and mythical beasts and stories. As he tells me more about what he likes, I notice how his features seem to lighten up. It's rather cute to see someone get so intrigued by what they like. We walk around the park a few times as we talk. It's probably been a hour, maybe a hour and a half.

"What do you do for work?" he asks, looking up at me. 

"Nothing too exciting. I'm an 'up and coming' actor, but I can't seem to get any work. I still get paid for coming in and doing small things at the agency." I explain. Link looks at me with wide eyes. He looks absolutely amazed. 

"You're an actor and you never told me!" He exclaims. I put a finger to my lips. 

"Don't yell it out." I said softly. His mouth is firmly shut and he drags his pinched finger over them, making the 'zipped lips' sign. I chuckle and so does he. "What about you?" 

"Me? Well, gee... I just work at that coffee shop, The Creek. Sometimes I help people for a bit of money, but I would never make someone pay for my assistant," he answers, "Nothing too bi- Oh!" 

Link pulls his phone out of his jacket pocket. It looks like he's reading a message. He types out a reply before putting it back in his pocket. He smiles at me. "I've got to go. I'm so sorry! My friend asked me if I could take her shift and I agreed." he says. I nod. He stands up on his toes and presses a kiss on my cheek. He winks before walking off. I could feel my cheeks warm up slightly. Although he has a problem with saying goodbye, he certainly is fascinating. I think I might have a crush.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to leave any commentary, especially criticisms, please do. Thank you for reading!


End file.
